geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Boom
Big Boom '''is a 2.1 Insane Demon created by Pennutoh. It is characterized by its near-perfect sync and fairly difficult gameplay, some stating it is even harder than UltraSonic. A lot of the level is also extremely fast-paced, and some parts are buggy, especially for mobile players. History The first preview was released on February 18, 2018, which showed the gameplay and decoration for 37% of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajJfpgvh-Mc Two months later on April 15, Pennutoh released a second preview that showcased the gameplay for the drop of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrIsF0rT2_U Four months later on August 17, Pennutoh uploaded a progress report video that displayed more of the recently finished gameplay and decoration. In the video description, he reassured everyone that the level was not dead and that it was halfway done.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ap29XhXrxBU Afterward, previews slowly trickled in until the level was finally verified by Pennutoh on October 21, 2018. In the video description, he stated that it took eight months to build, and called it his best level yet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGeLSeBP9Do Gameplay * '''0-29%: The level begins with a fairly long half-speed cube section. All you have to do is to click on the necessary areas, this is unlikely to cause difficulties. But at the very beginning Pennutoh left the inscription "thing that makes you jump, hold to activate". He means red buttons, which, when clicked, throws you up. This segment level introduces us to the new style of the builder, which is expressed in the qualitative filling of blocks and other details. * 29-55%: The tempo of music, as well as speed, increases. Your task is to fly through a narrow corridor on a UFO, making approximately equal clicks. After you switch to the memory segment, where you will play as a robot, alternating with a cube. Just before the drop you encounter the first and only dual at the level, namely the spider and the ball, after which you will have to make a few clicks on the cube, where you will see the inscription "Good luck!". The added complexity of this part of the level comes from the many different portals that can confuse the player. The scenery reminds a beginning, but here they are presented in darker shades. * 55-82%: The drop begins. Forms of the character begin to change very often, which is the complexity of this segment. Here you will encounter a variety of gameplay types up to the "helicopter". First, a greater bias will be on the moments with timings, but later the appearance of narrow passages will become more frequent. The design here is quite different. Somewhere it also resembles the beginning of a level, somewhere we see similarities with Excessive Compliment , somewhere it even remotely resembles Core. * 82-100%: The final part. You will only have to make a few jumps over the spikes on the cube, at one moment switching to a wave for a second. Here, the design of the blocks, perhaps, worked best, and in the meantime, you are surrounded by black “waves” of thorns. At the end you see the inscription "Special thanks for creating the level, Golden for not checking it (thank God) and Rob for the fact that he remains the top, and for the game. Trivia * The password for the level is 060845. * The level contains 109,820 objects. * This is one of Pennutoh's only solo levels, as he mostly participates in (hosting and being in) mega-collaborations. ** His most recent solo level besides Big Boom, Excessive Compliment, came out over a year before Big Boom, on July 24, 2018. * Despite being difficult, this level does not make it anywhere onto the Pointercrate Official Geometry Dash Demon List, unlike Excessive Compliment. * This Demon has varying personal difficulties for different people, some thinking it is a lot harder or easier than other players. Walkthrough References Category:Insane Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels